


No Matter What Happens.

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Train AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Christmas, Clexa family, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas18, Clexmas2018, Day 7, F/F, Free day, Kid Fic, Marriage Proposal, Train AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: A little over a year later in the train au universe... It's Christmas time and Lexa and Clarke are throwing a big party for their friends and family. Before the party however Clarke has a big question to ask not only Lexa but also Lexa's daughter Cameron.A.K.A: A sweet super fluffy continuation of the train au for Clexmas18 and 12DaysOfClexa. (Day 7: Free Day)





	No Matter What Happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late for the day 7: free day post but life and the holiday's got in the way of me finishing this one up in time! But technically it is still Christmas in some places so...
> 
> *Please forgive any and all grammar and spelling mistakes.

 

If you told Clarke that a year and a half ago the love of her life would show up on a Thomas the Tank engine train ride and completely change her life...well she would have laughed in your face. Yet, here she is sitting in that girls living room that had become their living room. A tiny five year old that felt more and more like Clarke’s own daughter as time went on sitting right beside her. She can’t help but smile as Lexa’s daughter snuggles further into her side, carefully balancing a cup of hot chocolate in her favorite Christmas  mug. The pair had settled on the couch together about thirty minutes earlier and started watching Cameron’s number one Christmas movie, a Thomas and Friends Christmas special called Santa’s Little Engine. Clarke had watched the same movie with the little girl more than she can count but it was her favorite so she was more than happy to sit through it another time.

“Hey Clarke,” Cam turns her head up to the older woman yawning as Clarke looks down at her.

“Yeah baby?” She moves the girls bangs away from her eyes and tucks her wild hair behind her ears to see her face better. 

“When is Mama coming home?” She asks, passing Clarke her mostly finished cup of now luke-warm “hot” chocolate. Clarke places the mug down on the side table next to her own cup and grabs her phone. 

“Still one more day Bug, but we can give her a call and say good-night for tonight if you want. She should be back at her hotel by now.”

“Can we facetime her?” Cam asks Clarke excitedly before climbing onto her lap. Clarke nods wrapping her arms around Cam’s little body and kissing her cheek. She hits Lexa’s name in her phone and they wait for several rings until Lexa’s face finally pops up on the screen. “MAMA!” Cam squeaks leaning further back into Clarke.

“Hi baby!” Lexa smiles on the small screen. Clarke notices how tired she looks but can’t help smiling at how beautiful the girl is, even after a long day of long meetings. Lexa has an old college t-shirt on with her hair mostly tamed and resting over her shoulder. Her eyes are heavy and Clarke knows that it will be a shorter phone call tonight then it had been the night before. “How are my girls?” Lexa asks as she moves to the hotel bed and gets comfortable sitting against the headboard.

“We are great!” Cam exclaims. “We made hot chocolate and we are drinking them out of our train mugs, and we are watching Thomas Christmas!” The little girl flings her arm out almost hitting the phone to point towards the tv making both Clarke and Lexa laugh. She then turns around slightly in Clarke's arms and whispers into her ear soft enough so that her mom wouldn’t be able to hear her. Clarke smiles and winks as Lexa raises her eyebrows in question. However, when Clarke leans over and hands Cam her mug, the question goes out the door.  “See Mama! We have our special mugs.” The little girl holds up the white and red train shaped and Christmas themed mug that she had got for Christmas the year before. Lexa had bought both Clarke and Cam the same mug for Christmas and the duo insisted on drinking everything out of them for the rest of that that day. Since the day the decorations came out this year they have enjoyed all their hot chocolate and in Clarke case usually coffee out of those very mugs. 

“Very nice! Hey are you being good for Clarke while I’m away?” Lexa asks and Cam smiles nodding her head and looking back to Clarke for confirmation.

Clarke nods with Cam and then turns her attention back to the phone in her hand. “She has been perfect. We’ve been having a lot of fun, right Bug?” Clarke asks her, tickling the little girls side and making her giggle. “We miss you though.” Clarke pouts and Lexa sighs closing her eyes.

“I miss you guys too, So much.” Lexa whines and it just confirms Clarke’s earlier suspicions of Lexa being exhausted because Lexa Woods does not whine. “Remind me to tell my dad no more conferences this close to Christmas.”

“Done.” Clarke agrees before turning her attention back to the little girl in her lap. “Hey Buggy, how about you go brush your teeth and get all ready for bed.”

“But we are watching Thomas.” Cam whines and gives the same exact face her mother gave them on the screen just a few seconds ago. 

“We will finish when you are done,” Clarke promises.

“Okay,” Cam smiles when Clarke leans in a whispers in her ear to tell Lexa good night and that she loves her and Cam nods. “Good night mama. I love you and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow because I miss you and Clarke misses you!”

“I love you and I miss you too baby. Be good and go to bed when Clarke tells you okay?” Lexa adds as she watches Cameron make her way off of Clarke’s lap and the couch. 

“Okay Mama,” Cam blows a kiss into the phone and Lexa mimics the action before the little girl is running off to get ready for bed. 

“Good night!” Lexa calls laughing when Clarke turns the phone so she can see her daughter skipping away down the hall.

“Night!” Cam yells without even turning around. 

Clarke turns the phone back to show herself and smiles when she sees Lexa smiling back at her. It has been two nights without Lexa and Clarke was missing her just as much as the little girl was. “Hi” Lexa smiles, “You look beautiful.” Clarke blushes but scoffs as Lexa’s compliment. 

“Please, I’m wearing a set of Christmas Pajamas that a five-year-old picked out and my hair is in a half done sideways hanging top knot that the same five-year-old insisted she do for me.”

“And you look beautiful.” Lexa reiterates. “I love the pj’s.” She adds with a chuckle and a wink.

“Well, good because we bought you a matching pair so we can all wear them on Christmas Eve. Cam’s orders.”

“She’s got you tied around the little finger of hers Clarke Griffin.” Lexa shakes her head and lays down on her pillow making her way under the covers. 

“She does!” Clarke sighs, “but can you blame me really?”

“Absolutely not.” Lexa laughs sleepily, turning her head into her pillow. 

“Babe, you should go to bed. You’re exhausted and you’ve got a long day ahead of you with traveling and the party and all.” Clarke tries to reason with the sleepy woman on her screen.

“I want to see you and talk to you.” Lexa insists.

”Lex, you can’t even keep your eyes open.” Clarke notes, chuckling when Lexa shoots her eyes open. “You’re cute when you’re tired.”

“I’m awake.” Lexa promises moving her free hand to rest under her head. “Hey did Cam’s sweater for tomorrow come in the mail?” She asks, not wanting to have to stop and search for one on her way home the next day.

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry, I meant to send you a picture of it because it’s adorable. It came in yesterday and Cam is in love with it. She was so excited.” Clarke chuckles watching Lexa roll her eyes with her own smile. 

“Of course she does, it’s Christmas and train themed.” Lexa pauses for another long yawn. “I’m looking forward to the party. Anya keeps telling me that her ugly sweater is the all time best but she refuses to send me a picture of it. She is quite sure that she is going to win.”

“I can only imagine,” Clarke rolls her eyes, turning her head when she hears a door from across the house. She turns back towards Lexa on her phone, “My little Bug is on her way back so we are going to finish up Thomas Christmas and head to bed.”

“Okay, give her big big kiss for me please. And let me know if there is anything last minute we need for the party. I’ll stop on my way back.”

“I will and I’m pretty sure we have everything.” 

“Okay,” Lexa sighs. “I can’t wait to come home to you.”

“Me too baby, go to sleep.” Clarke laughs as Lexa closes her eyes again and hums in approval of the idea. “Goodness I don’t think you know how much I love you Lexa Woods.” She whispers dreamily. 

“Almost as much as I love you I bet.” Lexa teases, opening one eye just in time to watch Clarke shake her head. “Good night love.” Lexa whispers and Clarke blows a kiss to the screen.

“Good night.” She hangs up the phone just in time to catch a running Cameron as she jumps back onto the couch. “Woah, time to relax kiddo.” She nudges Cam off her lap and lets her cuddle up into her side instead. Reaching behind her she pulls on the blanket to throw over the two of them so they can be all cozy for the rest of their movie.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Clarke wakes up much earlier than she had planned. Her excitement and anxiety for what today would hold for her preventing her to sleep any longer than the five hours she had forced. Still lying in bed she checks her phone to see if Lexa was up yet, not surprised when she sees a notification that Lexa had tagged her in an Instagram post. When she opens the app she sees a screenshot of herself with Cameron sitting on her lap from the night before. In the picture Cam’s face is mid giggle as Clarke tickles her side. The caption underneath it reads  **_My girls. My World. ♥_ ** She likes the picture and leaves her own cheesy comment to go along with Lexa’s before scrolling through and looking through the rest of her feed. She likes pictures here and there until eventually her distraction is no longer distracting her and she is back to thinking about everything else that is supposed to be happening today. 

Getting out of bed, she lifts her arms up into the air stretching out her entire body before she walks over to their closet. She moves all the way to the back of the closet towards one side and pulls out an old shoe box that holds mostly old photographs ranging from her childhood to her college years. She opens the box and checks to make sure the two small jewelry boxes are still there, safe and sound. She runs her hand over the smaller one, opening the box just to get another look at the diamond ring that is nestled inside. Then she picks up the longer box tucking it under her arm while she puts the cover back onto the shoebox and places it back in its spot, just for now. Just until she needs it.

She throws on an old comfy sweatshirt and tucks the jewelry box into the front pocket before heading out of the room and turning the heat up just slightly in order to get rid of the small chill in the house. She fills the kettle and turns on the stove before grabbing the coffee and a packet of hot chocolate. She knows that as soon as Cameron hears that she is up she’ll come barreling down the stairs to join her. It had taken a little while but Lexa had finally gotten Cam to stop coming into their room as soon as she wakes up. Instead she now sits in her room with her own toys until one of them comes and gets her or she hears them moving about around the house. 

A few minutes later, as if on cue, Clarke hears Cameron coming down the stairs. She grabs their train mugs that she had just finished washing and mixes the hot chocolate into Cam’s and then pours the rest of the hot water into the french press for her coffee. She sets Cam’s mug aside to cool a little and a grabs the eggs as bacon from out of the fridge just as Cameron rounds the corner. 

“Morning little bug.” Clarke smiles ruffling her wild hair as she passes by her to sit at the kitchen island. “You hungry? I’m going to make some scrambled eggs and bacon.” 

“Yes please,” Cam nods her head, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Did I wake you up?” Clarke asks her as she starts to prepare breakfast for the both of them. She walks back over to the mug she had set aside and brings it over to Cam giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “Sorry kiddo, but I do have surprise for you today if that makes up for it.”

“You do?” Cam perks up, wrapping her little fingers around her train mug and pulling it closer to her. “What kind of surprise?” She asks, tilting her head, just like Lexa does when she is curious or questioning something. 

“Be careful that’s still going to be hot.” Clarke warns pointing to the little girls drink. “And I will tell you after breakfast I promise!”

“Okay! Can I help make breakfast?” The little girl asks, always eager to help. Clarke nods her head, handing Cameron the bowl of eggs and a fork so that she can scramble them up. 

After breakfast Clarke tells Cam to go and get dressed so they can run a few last errands for their Christmas party later that night. The little girl always excited to help in anyway possible rushes back upstairs to her room to get dressed. Clarke follows suit and throws on some jeans and a cozy white sweater. She runs a brush through her hair but ultimately decides to pull back into a messy bun on top of her head. As she finishes up by throwing a little makeup on her phone goes off with a text from Lexa. 

**[Lexa: 07:15:04]** __

_ Good morning! I’m heading to the airport now. My flight leaves at 8:30 and then there is a layover in Charlotte, NC. I should be home around 3! ❤️  _

 

**[Clarke: 07:16:01]**

_ Morning beautiful! Have safe flights & see you soon. We’re so happy you’re coming home today! ❤️❤️❤️ _

 

She sets her phone back down just before Cam comes walking into her room with her hairbrush and a hair tie in her hand. She had put on a pair of jeans and her Thomas Christmas sweater that was meant for later tonight but Clarke knew how excited she was to be able to wear it so she let it slide.

“Clarke will you do my hair just like yours please?” She asks handing Clarke the brush and hair tie. “And then can I have my surprise!” She asks, unknowingly making Clarke’s heartbeat rise. Nodding, Clarke picks Cam up to stand on the toilet seat so she can fix up her hair. 

She had come up with the plan a over a month ago and knew she had to include the little girl in it. To be perfectly fair she loved this little girl just as much as she loved Lexa and she wanted both of them to want her in their lives. The plan for her double proposal came to her almost instantly the only thing she was worried about was in which order to ask. She knows there is always the possibility that Lexa could say no and if she did then what would they say to Cam if Clarke had already asked her? She brought the problem to her friends and family and every single one of them rolled their eyes and scoffed at the idea of Lexa not saying yes. Even Anya, her own sister told Clarke she has nothing to worry about and that her sister is so grossly in love with Clarke that she is surprised she didn’t purpose to Clarke two months after she met her. Anya then went on to add that she had never heard Cameron talk about anyone as much as she talked about Clarke and that the little girl was head over heels for her as well. She even mentioned a conversation she had with Lexa recently where Cam had asked her if she could call Clarke her other mommy and Lexa was worried that Clarke wouldn’t be okay with it. This brought a new found confidence in Clarke at the time and she went along with her planning everything out. 

Now that the time has finally come and her plan was about to start she feels panic rising in her throat. She mindlessly brushes through Cam’s hair and pulls it up to look identical to the messy bun that she has on her own head as she thinks of the worst possible outcomes. What if Cam loves her but doesn’t want another mom? What if Lexa doesn’t want Cam to have another mom. What if Cam hates--- Her thoughts are interrupted when Cam turns around and wraps herself around Clarke leaving a nice big kiss on Clarke cheek and cuddling herself into her neck while Clarke carries her out of the bathroom. 

“I love you Clarke.” She whispers out of the blue and Clarke feels her heart settle. She knows Cam loves her and she knows her previous thoughts are ridiculous. She squeezes her little bug just a little bit tighter before dropping her down onto the bed. 

“I love you to bug. Sit right here ok?” Cam nods and watches as Clarke goes around the bed back to her nightstand and grabs the box on top of it.  She takes one last calming breath and then walks back over to Cam. She kneels down in front of Cam who is smiling from ear to ear looking at the small box in her hand.

“Is that jewelry!” Cam asks excitedly going to grab for the box. Clarke laughs pulling the box back away from her reach.

“Wait a minute.” She says pulling the box close to her heart. “I’ve got a question for you okay?” Cam nods giving Clarke her full attention. “You know that I love you very very much right?” Clarke asks her and Cameron nods.

“Yep and I love you because we are best friends!” Cam answers and Clarke laughs feeling more and more at ease.

“We are. And you know that I love your Mama just as much.”

“Yea,” Cam shrugs, “because you’re her soulmate!” She blurts out and Clarke furrows her eyebrows.

“My soulmate? Do you even know what that means?” 

“Yeah Mama told me what it was and that you and here were soulmates.” The little girl says it so nonchalantly unknowingly warming Clarke’s heart more than she ever thought it could be. 

“Your Mama is right bug, we are soulmates. That means that I want to love her forever. What do you think about that?” She asks.

“Yes!” Cam squeals.

“And that means I want to love you forever too. So what do you think about me asking your Mama to marry me?” Clarke drops the question biting the corner of her lip nervously.

“Is that a ring?” Cam asks pointing to the box she is still holding against her chest. 

“No baby, this is something else. Something for you! But I can show you the ring after it you want to see it,” Cam nods excitedly. “So what do you say can I marry your Mama and be in your lives and love you both forever and ever?” She asks Cam again this time bringing the box out and opening it up to show a little silver heart with a small diamond embedded into it. Cameron gasps at the necklace and jumps down from the bed to get closer to Clarke and a better look at the gift. 

“Yes!!!” Cameron exclaims and wraps herself around Clarke almost knocking her over. She backs away again to look at the necklace and smiles. 

“I got you this heart necklace so that you know you will always own a piece of my heart.” Clarke explains. “It’ll always belong to you.” She wipes a small tear away from her eye before Cam can see it and then takes the necklace out from the box. 

“Can I wear it now?” Cam asks and Clarke nods motioning for her to turn around. She clasps the necklace in place then spins the little girl around again fixing the heart so it lays correctly over the her shirt. 

“Perfect.” Clarke smiles bouncing her finger off of Cams’ nose.

“Does this mean I can call you my mommy now?” Cam asks and Clarke stumbles. She didn’t want to tell her she could without first getting Lexa’s permission even if it had already been brought up with Anya. 

“Let’s ask your Mama first and make sure she says yes.” Clarke reasons. “But if she does I would love that.” 

“She’ll say yes!” Cam says so seriously that Clarke believes her whole heartedly. “Can we call her and ask her now!” Cam asks, “and I can show her that you gave me your heart!” The little girl points down to the charm the at Clarke had given her and Clarke laughs.

“Mama is on a plane heading back home to us but would you want to help me ask her later? When she gets home?” When Cam agrees to help Clarke exaggerates a sigh, “good because I have a very important job for you.” She gets up and goes back into the closet and pulls down the same shoebox from earlier taking out the ring she bought for Lexa. She turns around and opens the box so that Cam can see the ring she’d picked out. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful!” Cam says admiring the diamond. The ring wasn’t too big it had a good sized diamond in the center and then one smaller diamond on each side of it. When she saw it she knew it would be perfect for Lexa. “I know she will like this.” Cam adds nodding her head. Clarke laughs and shuts the box before hiding it in the drawer to her night stand for safekeeping.

“When I signal you I'll need you to hide the box on the train around tree okay? And make sure you don’t tell anyone about it. Especially Mama! It’s our secret okay?” 

“Okay,” Cam agrees and runs her fingers over her lips as if she were zipping them up and then handing Clarke the pretend key to unlock them. Clarke takes it and pretends to put the key in her pocket. 

“Okay Buggy, how about we go shopping and get what we need for the party and I can tell you all about my plan?”    
  


**~~~~~~~~**

 

Clarke and Cam had finished up their shopping and stopped for a quick lunch before they finally made it back home still with plenty of time to start setting up and getting things ready for the party. After answering Cameron’s million and one questions, and explaining her proposal plan and how she would need Cam’s help with it, Clarke has finally gotten the little girl to move on and start talking about other things. They had talked about the holiday and gifts they had gotten for Lexa. Then Cam went on to go over her Christmas list and talk about how excited she had been to send it to out Santa this year. She takes Clarke off guard when she says explains that she already got one of her wishes early this year and that she would have to write an extra letter to Santa to thank him for getting to her wish early. When Clarke asks her what her wish was Cam comes right out to say that she wanted Clarke to be her other mommy. 

“You wrote that on your letter to Santa?” Clarke asks kneeling down to the little girl who grins and nods her head. “You are the sweetest little bug there is, do you know that?” Cam laughs. They are both interrupted when Clarke’s phone starts ringing in her pocket when she sees that it’s Lexa she puts her finger to her lips. “It’s Mama, remember don’t say anything about the ring or the proposal or your necklace okay?” Cam nods and zips her lips again for Clarke. “Hey Lex.”

“Hi love, I’m off the plane. I just have to grab my bag from baggage claim and then I’m on my way home to you.” Lexa explains breathlessly and Clarke can picture here making her way through the airport as quickly as she can. 

“Okay, we are home and setting up things for the party. You want to say hi to Cam?”

“Yes please.” Clarke takes the phone away from her ear and puts it on speaker so that Cam can hear her mom but Clarke can still intervene just in case came has trouble and lets the secret slip.

“Okay you’re on speaker.”

“Hi Mama, are you on the plane still?” Cam asks grabbing the phone from Clarke.

“Nope, I’m off the plane and soon I’ll be heading home to you! I miss you so much.” Lexa adds and Clarke laughs as Cam bounces on her toes and holds her new necklace in her fingers.

“We miss you too. Are you going to be back for the party?” The little girl asks. “We have a surprise!” She sings and Clarke’s eyes widen as she brings her finger to her lips. 

“A surprise?” Lexa asks and Clarke can imagine the small tilt of her head that she saw Cameron do earlier. 

“You’ll see later.” Clarke intervenes and Cam covers her mouth guiltily. She was just way too excited not to spill the beans. She pulls her into her side, giving her a little squeeze so that she knows it’s okay and she isn’t in trouble. “How long do you think until your home?” She asks Lexa to move the conversation away from any type of surprise.  

“I’m just waiting for my bag, and then I’ll head out. Shouldn’t be any longer than an hour.” A loud buzzing sound can be heard through the phone that Lexa quickly talks over. “Looks like the bags are coming out now.”

“What’s that noise?” Cam asks.

“Thats telling Mama that her suitcase is coming,” Clarke explains. “Okay well why don’t you take care of that and we will keep getting things ready here and then you can help us when you get home.”

“Sound like I plan. I love you both and I’ll see you soon.” 

“We love you too” Both Clarke and Cam say before Clarke adds, “Drive safe babe.”

They end the call and Clarke shoves her phone in her pocket. She leans down pulling Cam into her and tickling her sides.  “You almost gave us away silly bug!” Cam giggles relentlessly until Clarke lets her go.

“It just happened!” She proclaimed. “I don’t know what came over me!” 

“It’s okay, we recovered. I think maybe we just need to push our plans up a little.” Clarke laughs. “I’m going to go get ready for the party and grab the ring to give your Mama and then we can go over the plan one more time before she gets home. I’ll be right back.” 

Clarke takes the steps slowly trying to keep herself calm. She had planned on asking Lexa to marry her only right before their party was supposed to start but, she she hadn’t fully thought out the plan. Cameron’s excitement was to heightened for her to wait any longer and she probably should have thought of that. When she reaches her room she closes the door and rests against it taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself. Today she is going to ask the love of her life to marry her. She can’t help the smile the spreads from ear to ear at the thought of Lexa being her wife. Of being Cameron’s mom. She wants all of it and she has for quite some time now.  Taking in one more deep breath, she peels herself from the door and heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Twenty minutes later she is all ready for her the night ahead of her. Her hair sits perfectly over her shoulders, her make-up light and subtle, and her Christmas party outfit on full display. She takes one last look into the mirror and laughs at the ridiculous sweater Lexa had picked out for her. Once she is ready she turns out the bathroom and goes into her to her nightstand grabbing the ring and bringing it down with her.

When Lexa walks into the house Clarke and Cam are sitting on the couch together, each with their own sketchbook in their lap. The house is all decorated for Christmas, something they had finished right before Lexa left for her work trip a few days ago but, now there were a few extra decorations up specifically for the party. Clarke looks up to see the other woman leaning against the edge of the wall watching them as they talk about their drawings. She nudges Cam and tilts her head to the space where Lexa now stands. In seconds Cam ins off the couch and running towards Lexa who kneels to catch her a great big hug.

“Hi baby girl,” Lexa whispers, hugging her tightly. “Did you have fun with Clarke?” She feels Cam nod against her neck.

“I missed you though.” She tells Lexa while Clarke walks over to them.

“I missed you too.” Lexa gives Cam one more squeeze and then lets her go to stand and do the same to Clarke. She leans in grabbing Clarkes cheeks and pulling her in for a sweet kiss. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to be home.” She says to both of them. “And to see that the house is still standing.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Just because I don’t cook as well as you do, doesn’t mean I’m a bad cook.”

“I don’t know, it takes some talent to burn toast as much as you do.” Lexa teases.

“I like it that way!” Clarke insists, giving Lexa’s shoulder a little shove. “Why don’t you go shower and get ready for the party and then we can relax until everyone gets here?” Lexa lets out a low moan and Clarke can’t help but chuckle.

“A shower sounds amazing actually.” 

“Great, Cam and I will finish our drawing lesson and while you do that.” Clarke explains stealing one more kiss before she turns to the little girl. “Let’s go Buggy, you can show me how you draw those flowers you were making earlier.”

“Ya! They are real easy and they are my favorite!” Cam jumps excitedly. “And after that we can get ready!” She whispers, only it’s loud enough for everyone to hear, Lexa included. Clarke holds her hand out to Cam who happily takes it and walks back towards the couch with her. The sooner she can get Lexa upstairs, the better the chances of Cameron not spilling the beans on their surprise. With one last smile towards the pair sitting on the couch, Lexa turns and heads up the stairs to wash herself of the travel day she’d had. 

As soon as they hear the door upstairs close, Cam closes her sketchbook and jumps back up from the couch. She bounces with excitement and Clarke laughs, bringing her finger to her lips to keep the little girl quiet. She stands up and lifts the couch cushion up where she had hid the ring earlier. 

“Okay, you know the plan? Do you want to go over it one more time?” Clarke asks and Cam shakes her head.

“No Clarke, I’m ready!” She promises, lifting her hand and giving Clarke her pinky for one of her sacred pinky promises. “Mama’s going to be happy!” She squeals as Clarke links their pinkies and then hands her the ring box. 

“Alright go put it in the tree for me. And get the ornament that we got for you to give her.” Cameron nodded and followed through with her two very important tasks. She reached as high as she could and nestled the open ring box onto one of the branches in the tree. When she was sure that it was going to stay she let it go and took a step back to inspect it. Turning for Clarke’s approval she smiled when she got the thumbs up. She clapped her hands and ran to her room where she had hid the Christmas train ornament. She and Clarke had picked it out while they were running errands earlier in the day. When she got back she lifted the bag for Clarke to see. “Perfect.” Clarke beamed, “You stay here. I’ll be right back.” She turns and walks into the kitchen pulling down a bottle of red wine and a three glasses. She grabs the cranberry juice and fills the first glass for Cameron, setting it aside to grab later.  She then fills the next two glasses with Lexa’s favorite cabernet  sauvignon . As the nerves kick in again she take a long sip from her glass before topping it off once more. She stops for a second and wonders if she should have gotten champagne like most people celebrating something would get, but she knows Lexa isn’t a big fan of the bubbly drink and if she was being honest she kind of hated it herself. So she decided on the wine instead. Which was a safe choice. Taking another breath she turns around and starts back into the living room. She runs her fingers through her hair, and then her hands down her sweater to unwrinkle any part that may had folded over while she was sitting with Cam. Both she and Cam would spend the next several minutes pacing around the living room waiting for Lexa to rejoin them.

When they finally heard Lexa coming back down the stairs, Clarke let out a shaky breath and silently thanked God that it wasn’t any longer. She doesn’t think her nerves or Cameron’s excitement could have lasted much longer.

“You look so nice Mama!” Cam jumped excitedly and moved back over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Thank you baby! I feel so much better!” She sighs rubbing her hand over Cameron’s back. “What do we need to do before the party still? I’m ready to help.” Both Lexa and Cameron look over to Clarke who gives the little girl a subtle nod.

“Mama we got a new ornament for the tree!” Cam turns back to the coffee table and picks up the train to show Lexa. “I saw’d it at store today and we just had to get it. Do you love it?” She asks her mom as she hands it over for Lexa to inspect. 

“I do!” Lexa exclaims and hands it back to her daughter. “Did you find a spot on the tree for it?” She asks and Cam nods and grabs her mom’s hand pulling her over towards the tree. While they move closer Clarke positions herself so that she will be behind them.

“I have a spot, but I need help reaching it please.” She explains as the approach their Christmas tree. “Right up there where there is space!” Cam points, right above where the ring box sits. As soon as she hears Cam tell Lexa where, Clarke gets down on one knee behind them ready for when they turn back around. 

“Okay, right h--” Lexa doesn’t finish the sentence and Clarke assumes that she has spotted the ring, especially when she hears her gasp. Clarke watches her reach for the box and her heart races. “Clarke--” Lexa starts turning around and finding Clarke knelt before her. Her eyes instantly welling up with tears.

“Lexa, if I was told that someone who bought a ticket for a Thomas train ride would be the love of my life… well, I don’t think that I would have believed them.” She laughs, “But I can honestly say that the day you and Cameron showed up my life was changed forever. And since I’m being honest with myself, I think I knew it right then and there that you were it for me… you were my soulmate. The past year and a half has been the best days of my life and I know it’s only the beginning of the greatest adventure that I’m bound to take in my entire life. And there is no one else that I would want to take this adventure with. I love Cameron as if she were my own and I love you Lexa Woods as if you were the very air keeping me alive. Will you please marry me?” She smiles, and glances to Cameron bouncing on her toes while they wait for Lexa.

“Mama, you’re ‘posed to say yes now.” Cam whispers, stepping forward to pat her mom’s leg. Lexa looks down at her smiling daughter and laughs, wiping a few tears away before she joins Clarke in a kneel.

“Yes,” she whispers.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Lexa nods before leaning in and kissing Clarke. When she pulls back, Clarke lets out a breath and wipes more tears off of Lexa’s face before pulling it back in for another soft kiss. When Clarke pulls away this time she grabs the ring box from Lexa’s hand and pulls the ring out to slip onto Lexa’s finger. Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa’s and they both stare down at the ring.

“Do you like it?” Clarke asks, centering it on Lexa’s finger.

“I love it. It’s perfect. I love you Clarke.”

They stand up together and Clarke wraps herself around her new fiancé. She feels Lexa leave several small kisses just below her ear and the tears she’d been holding back finally fall. 

“Oh, I got your favorite wine to celebrate with!” Clarke unwraps herself from around Lexa, kissing her again before turning back into the kitchen. As she’s walking away she hears Lexa talking to Cameron.

“Where you part of this?” She asks and Clarke can hear Cam giggle.

“Uh-huh, and I got proposed to too! See!” When Clarke walks back onto the room she pauses and watches the mother daughter moment happening before her. 

“She did? Oh, baby it’s so beautiful!” Lexa claims holding the small heart pendant in her hand.

“Ya, Clarke said that it’s a piece of her heart. So now a piece belongs to me she said forever and ever no matter what happens.” She shares Clarkes words from earlier and Clarke can’t help the smile that has overcome her face. When Lexa turns, there are new tears falling down her cheeks.

“You’re so perfect.” Lexa says as Clarke rejoins them. She hands Lexa a glass and then Cam her own glass.

“Cab for you and Cranberry for you.” She gives a wink to Cam who is just excited to have a fancy glass like the grown-ups. She brings her glass out, lower so that Cameron can take part in the toast with them. 

“To forever and ever…”

“...No matter what happens.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed this one and if you did please leave a comment below! I love hearing what everyone thinks.
> 
> I Hope everyone has had a nice holiday and happy new year in advance!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumble (@writtenletterstoyou)
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
